Seppo
Seppo is a Karelian Bear Dog from Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu, and Maikki's second mate. Despite his actions leading to some major events in the story, he's considered a minor character. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Backstories His life before the appearance of Maikki in his life is currently unknown, other than that he'd been with his and Maikki's owner for a long time. When Maikki became a bit older, Seppo started to show off signs that he was infatuated with her. Maikki, much like what she'd eventually do in future years, rejected his subtle advances, and was instead more drawn to Jouka after a certain incident that had involved them being forced to acquaintance with each other a bit more than usual. While the male Karelian was deeply hurt when he found out about her expecting the Finnish Spitz's pups, his love never wavered. When Maikki returned, Seppo tried his hardest to comfort the female, only for her to violently push him away. The moment Kia appeared, Seppo was, like any other dog seeing something new, curious about the young pup, and was the first one the Swedish Elkhound truly befriended of the two dogs, and when Kia was temporarily given away to someone else simply because of her not being a bearhound, the Karelian was clearly shocked, and even entered into a short period of depression. Because of that, their owner expected a lot more Maikki, thus causing her to hate him due to his indrect intervention in "something important". When he found out what was so important, Seppo couldn't help but feel his love grow for the female as he watched her trying to teach Kia how to be a proper, independent hunting dog, and he was overjoyed when the Swedish Elkhound pup returned into the two Karelians' lives. Things changed, however, when their owner decided to take all of his dogs with him to Hokkaido. What neither of the dogs expected was that this would be the last time anyone of them ever got to see Finland ever again... The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part I While he did make some appearances here and there in Vučko's story, Seppo had a bit more prominent role in The Three Dog Packs' stories, briefly acting as Maikki's second-in-command before the Split arc. When the pack was split into three, Seppo, following his heart, joined the newly established Amazonians just to be closer to Maikki, and to make sure that neither she nor Kia would get hurt. As per the new custom, Seppo along with several other males became a "rankless" - a member of the pack that has no real saying in anything, and is just simply there either for breeding purposes, or as bait dogs. However, the worse was yet to come, as Maikki started to abuse him both physically and emotionally. Physically by beating him nearly to death, and emotionally by constantly luring several of the younger males into mating with her "for one night only". At first, he didn't seem to think too much on it, as he had no ideas of it... that is, until he accidentally walked in on Maikki and an unnamed male in the acts of mating. Voicing his complaints, Seppo was forcefully made to leave by another male. Ever since then, the male Karelian had been forced to watch from afar as the love of his life kept bringing male after male, sometimes even more than one, into her den so they could mate and conceive healthy daughters, only occasionally relieved when the copulations prove nothing. In his frustration, Seppo started to wander around the borders, where he eventually stumbled across an injured female. Not bothering to answer his questions about where she came from, the Karelian takes her to a nearby safe place where she can rest until her wounds are healed. As the two eventually get closer, the female starts falling in love with him, but Seppo, still blinded by his love for Maikki, never returns the other's affection. This all seemingly changes when, after having through another beating from Maikki, Seppo takes comfort from the female, who happily seduces him into mating with her. When they're both done, the male Karelian eventually finds out abit more about the female when finding her having a very civil conversation with one of Taka's concubines, and before she could properly introduce him to this other female, he runs away in fear. During the Amazonian-Predator, however, his luck seems to dwindle. While he does finally gain Maikki's attention, Seppo is nearly exposed for sleeping with the enemy when the female, now known as Taka's sixth concubine, introduces their three pups to him, and demands him to man up to the responsibilities. "Break off all your ties with the ones who've hurt you", she adds, "and run away with me. That way, you'll finally have all the happiness in the world, if you only say yes." Seppo, having finally gotten the female he's always wanted, rudely rejects the offer, disowns the pups, and simply goes directly to his leader. Two nights later, after even more pressuring from his semi-mate, to the point where he even violently struck her, Seppo finally convinces Maikki to sleep with him. The next day, the final battle finally occurs, but all is not as it seems. In the middle of it, the male Karelian is separated from the other males, and is brutally murdered by Taka's fourth concubine before she proceeds to start eating his corpse. Maikki, having managed to track down her mate, angrily fights the hungry off, and carries Seppo's half-eaten corpse away from the battlefield. Whatever romantic feelings and genuine grief the Karelian had for the other is presumably killed off when Taka's sixth concubine shows off all three of her pups, all of them closely resembling their sire, and she even views her own pregnancy as an unwanted burden for a brief period of time. The hate that welled up over the fact that she felt used by a male that claimed to have loved her, only to then sleep with her to forget about the bastard children he'd sired with a cannibal, is so strong that she not only forces all of the dogs to nor mention his name ever again, let alone even subtly bring him up, but even goes as far as to abuse Aatami due to his striking resemblance to his late father. Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Other dog breeds Category:Minor characters